Vexilar's Garden
Vexilar's Garden is an area in Cajar, where new players are placed once they first log in. This is because it is the game's "tutorial". The goal, given by a mentor named Velixar who maintains the garden, is to collect three fangbloom petals by slaying them in combat. Velixar gives you a weapon, protective clothing and an amulet to help you in this task. When you leave the Garden, you'll enter Cajar and you're out for good. Those who made their account before the Garden was created will never be able to see it unless they have a spare alternative character. Bestiary There are but two enemies in Vexilar's Garden. You are only required to kill one kind, the Fangbloom, three times in order to leave. The other kind, the Weedlings are much more dangerous, but conflict with them can be avoided. Enemies in Velixar's Garden will not ambush you. Also, they will not try to stab you in the back, and they will never threaten you. If one attacks you, you were asking for it! * Fangbloom: **HP: 6 **Grouping: Lone Description: Fangblooms are strange, aggressive and territorial plants who will quickly attack when provoked. They are large plants are about the size of the average human and have a large red head which they use to attack. Despite their nature and their size, they are not at all dangerous, and can be slain by the most inexperienced adventurers. They are only found in Velixar's Garden and fight alone. Their petals can be harvested, but are useless. * Weedlings: **HP: 1 **Grouping: Packs of up to 5 Description: Weedlings are tiny tri-leafed enemies. With only one HP, it would not seem that Weedlings would pose much of a threat by themselves, but their strength lies in their numbers. Weedlings move first, and they come in packs of five. Their attack is low, and they can cause 0-2 damage each turn. This means that Weedlings can cause up to 10 damage before you can even move! The average level one Human comes with 10 HP, Hounzalids and Rhizards 15 HP and Eldron 16 HP. So you should be able to see how Weedlings can be deadly. The bright side is, with only one HP and low defense, you can and will take one of them out in a turn. Be careful when fighting Weedlings, and note that you can just avoid them... Layout 77 78 79 80 81 82 83 74 80-74 75 80-75 76 80-76 77 79-77 80-77 78 80-78 79 80-79 81-79 82-79 83-79 80 80-80 81 80-81 82 77-82 78-82 79-82 80-82 83 80-83 84 80-84 81-84 85 80-85 86 80-86 Tiles Below is a list of the tiles in Vexilar's Garden, with their descriptions. 80-74 Please read the tiles as they will answer your questions before you even have any! To move forward simply click on the next tile. The first step into the garden reveals nothing out of the ordinary. The path you travel is made of neatly arranged stones; you snap your head around to view the door that you just exited....only to find that it has disappeared. Note: This is where you are placed once agreeing to Vexilar's terms and hearing his challenge. 80-75 You can also skip over tiles by merely clicking on the tile you want to move to, but it is wise to traverse them all. The path remains the same here for the most part, the appearance of brightly colored flowers gives you a sense of excitement. 80-76 The flowers continue here, there is a plethora of colors among them...blue, red, yellow, purple, orange, all in various shades. They catch your eye as you step past ever so carefully. 80-77 Remember, when you encounter an enemy you have to engage it before you can do battle with it. This is done by clicking the attack link located next to the picture of the enemy. Some of the rocks are loose here, you kick one out of place and find yourself putting it back...as if against your will. 79-77 These flowers are from Eldron lands...or so the little sign reads located next to them. In any case, they are magnificent. 80-78 The garden seems so alive, birds and bees almost patrolling around it, ants carrying their food from here to there, it almost seems...magical... 80-79 Need help? Remember the Help Center, located on the top of the page, directly under the heading "Links". The sun almost blinds you as you look to the sky, as you lower your eyes to the ground you notice the light from overhead dances on the smooth surfaces of the rocks that make up the path. 81-79 Another flower patch starts up ahead, the cobblestone remains the same...you wonder to yourself, where did all these beautiful stones come from? 82-79 Remember to keep an eye on your hit points, you need to be alive to play the game. You watch a spider jump out of a flower and grab a bee who is trying to collect pollen...Even in a place so full of life as this garden, death has found its own little niche...it is, after all...natural. 83-79 The flowers here a quite comforting...quite. 80-80 You now stand at the center of the garden, and take a moment to take the sheer massiveness of it all. This is the largest flower garden in all of Cajar, and you have the privilege of viewing it in full bloom. Note: This is the dead center of the garden. 80-81 A light breeze glances off you as you continue to walk the garden path, bringing with it the aroma of smoke from the hearth fires, evidence of the city you are surrounded by. 80-82 The sun has come back out and something brushes the back of your leg as you walk through. You didn't see what it was, but the rustling of a small bush nearby would indicate that the small garden inhabitant is more scared of you than you are of it. 79-82 Colored names in the tavern are staff members. You can trust them!!! Another huge patch of flowers can be seen ahead. The brilliance of them and the sweet scent brings a smile to your face. 78-82 The closer you get to the flower patch the sweeter their aroma gets. 77-82 This flower patch is the biggest in the garden. All the plants here are arranged in neatly manicured rows. Each plant is marked with a stake which has Eldron writing on it, obviously denoting what type of plant it is. 80-83 You notice that here in the garden, someone has dug a few dozen holes off to your right...more flowers? 80-84 Eggs are rare items. They can do many things including: build statistics, change your alignment, heal you, or give you energy. So eat your eggs and grow strong. Standing here on the path between two flower patches you notice a small, dark gray raincloud. The cloud moves from flower patch to flower patch, IT'S WATERING THE PLANTS!!! An enchanted garden indeed. 81-84 The flowers here are wet from their watering. Many ruby hued ants can be seen gathering the droplets of water left on the leaves of the plants. 80-85 There are a few bags of imported soil and a few tools here littered on the ground. It looks as if the owner of these items had to rush off to some great emergency... 80-86 Make sure your PvP is off, unless you want to be attacked by other players. You can change the settings by clicking on the account options on the left side of the page under the heading settings. Also, while you are under level 5 you have free healing in the Healing Tower. Nearing the end of the garden, you take a moment to come to terms with what you have seen today. Maybe someday you too can own a garden as beautiful and exotic as this one. Trivia *The type of starting weapon, protective clothing or amulet will vary depending on your race. **Humans receive a Wooden Stick, an Arming Jacket, and a Seal of Cajar. **Eldron receive a Bow of Eldron, a Robe of the Forest and an Archer's Brace. **Hounzalid receive an Obsidian Knife, a Suit of Hunting Leathers, and a Tribal Necklace. **Rhizard receive a Rhizard Claw, Suit of Light Leather Scale and a Ceremonial Bracelet. *When Vexilar's Garden was first released, exploring several tiles would reveal unique consumable items in various places. The type of consumable would change depending on your race. Today, these items will not show, and any surviving items are now purely collectors items. Category:Content Category:Areas